Bad Day
by IrelandInIrish
Summary: Lily's going through a tough time, and it takes a certain Matt Furnish to cheer her up


**Okay so I recently got this category added to the site, so please add and submit your stories to it too guys! This is just a little oneshot from me for now to kickstart it :)**

Lily sidled into school 10 minutes late, her tie was undone and draped over her shoulders, her blazer was hanging off one arm and her hair was a frizzy mess.

The girl groaned, dropping her bag on the floor as she shoved her other arm through her blazer properly and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She hurriedly scrambled with her tie until it hung partially done up round her neck, before picking up her bag and taking a deep breath, pushing open the door to her classroom.

Mrs Griggs was stood at the front of the room beside Lily's teacher, and the girl felt all eyes on her as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"Glad you finally found the time to join us today Miss Hampton" Mrs Griggs drawled "Care to share the reason for your late arrival?"

Lily swallowed hard, her eyes scanning the room and falling upon Jas and Martha who were sat staring up at her in concern.

"I-I err" Lily stuttered, gripping the straps of her bag tighter "I erm-"  
"-forget it Miss Hampton, you have detention with me at lunch, don't be late" Mrs Griggs barked, before sweeping out of the room.

Lily looked up at her teacher, who nodded for the girl to sit down, and she did so, sinking into her seat gratefully.

"Are you alright?" Jas whispered as Lily delved into her bag for her pencil case  
"Fine" the girl replied hastily "Just….woke up late is all"

Jas frowned, shrugging at Martha who had turned round in her seat, before the pair of them returned to their work.

…

At lunch Lily was tapping away furiously at her phone, her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the screen.

"If looks could kill, that thing would be smashed to pieces" Jas commented, biting into her sandwich  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Martha asked again with a raised eyebrow  
"I'm fine" Lily repeated forcefully, sighing as her phone started to buzz "I'll be right back"

She answered with a squeaky 'Hello' as she took off out into the corridor.

Jas leant over the table "There's something not right with her today" she whispered  
"You think?" Martha stated, rolling her eyes  
"I think it's to do with whoever she's on the phone to" Jas continued.

Olly came and sat with them, opening his lunchbox  
"What's up with Lily today?" he questioned, carefully unwrapping his sandwiches  
"Nobody knows" Jas shrugged "And she won't tell us"  
"She said she woke up late" Martha reminded her  
"And you actually believed that?"

The table fell into uncomfortable silence.

…

Lily hung up with a scream of frustration. She whirled round to march back into the canteen, but lost her footing and tumbled to the floor.

The girl didn't even bother getting up, instead she brought her knees up to her chest and cried, her back up against the wall.

She heard the squeak of the canteen door, followed by light footsteps approaching, and then the soft almost hesitant voice of Matt Furnish.

"Lils?"

She looked up slowly, tears trailing down her cheeks. It took her a moment to process that her biggest crush was stood in front of her as she sat covered in tears and snot on the floor 'how attractive' she thought dully.

Instinctively, a hand went up to her hair, where tendrils were cascading down from her ponytail. Lily closed her eyes and inwardly groaned at the mess she must look.

But Matt didn't seem to care, his forehead was pinched into a frown of concern as he crouched in front of her, his eyes flickering over her face.

"Lils? Are you okay?" he questioned gently, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

Lily could quite easily have exploded there and then, fed up with getting that same question all day, but she didn't. Instead she nodded quickly, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her blazer.

"Are you sure?" Matt pushed "Because you err…well I don't think I've ever really seen you cry"  
The boy looked slightly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter honestly" Lily cut in hastily "Shouldn't you be in there eating lunch anyway?"  
Matt shrugged "I guess…but I dunno after what happened in class this morning…I was worried about you?"

He said it almost as if it were a question, but it made Lily's stomach flutter. He was worried about her, he noticed her!

"Oh" she said dumbly "Err thanks…but I'm-"  
"-fine?" he interrupted with a laugh "So you said"

She smiled slightly, accepting his hand as he helped her to her feet.  
"We all have rough days Lils, just hang in there okay?" he told her softly  
"Then I am having the mother of all rough days" the girl muttered.

Matt frowned at her "Huh?"  
"Oh err nothing, don't worry"  
"Lily"

She sighed "My Mum and Dad are getting a divorce" she admitted "They were arguing all of last night so I couldn't sleep…that's why I overslept and was late in this morning"

"Oh" Matt whispered "Lils I'm sorry, I had no idea" he was shaking his head  
"It's not your fault is it" she shrugged "I just, don't know what's going to happen next…do I live with Mum or Dad, will me and my brother get split up, will I have to move schools?"

Matt snapped to attention "Move schools?" he repeated in a panicked tone "Lils what-?"  
"I don't know anymore" the girl sighed "Every 5 minutes one of them rings me and tries to turn me on the other, I don't want to hate either of my parents, I don't want to take sides!" she stressed.

Matt reached out and squeezed her shoulder "It'll be okay" he promised "Besides, you'll always have me"

Lily looked up, smiling despite herself "Really?"  
"Course! And Olly, Jas, Martha…you'll never be alone Lils, everyone loves you"  
"Wow…thanks Matt" she murmured  
"No worries" he laughed "I've known you for most of my life, couldn't abandon you now could I?" he teased.

Forgetting her usual awkward self around him, Lily hugged Matt tightly for a moment before stepping back and wiping her eyes once more.

"Are you gonna be okay now?" he checked, shoving his hands in his blazer pockets  
"Yeah…I think so" Lily nodded.

They both jumped as a voice down the hall yelled at them.

"Matthew Furnish it is lunchtime, you should be in the canteen! Miss Hampton you are late for your detention! I don't like children who are late, guess who will be spinning the wheel of punishment"

Mrs Griggs stood glaring at them, her arms folded.

Lily closed her eyes and groaned, inwardly scolding herself for forgetting to go to her detention.

"See you later Lils" Matt chuckled, patting her back "Hang in there yeah?"  
"Yeah" she replied dazed "Bye Matt"

She grabbed her bag from the floor, swinging it over her shoulder as she chucked one last look back at Matt who was disappearing through the canteen doors, before she turned and followed Mrs Griggs to her office.


End file.
